1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mounting assembly for a grader moldboard having improved removable wear strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graders are precision machines used to push soil and rocks into the desired grade. A typical motor grader comprises a rear mounted engine compartment having a tandem drive driving four wheels. A main frame is coupled to the tandem drive assembly and is provided with two forward wheels. The main frame is provided with an adjustable circle. A mounting frame is pivotally coupled to the circle. The moldboard of the grader is slidingly mounted to the mounting frame so it can be side shifted.
It is important that the grader moldboard be tightly held by the mounting frame to prevent it wobbling during a precision grading operation. The moldboard needs to be held tightly in both the up-down and fore-aft directions. Wear strips maybe positioned between the mounting frame and the moldboard. The following references disclose various moldboard mounting assemblies, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,829, 4,074,767, 4,084,643 and 4,105,078.